


Save the other peaches

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Jonah put his phone down. "I bet you're telling the truth right now.""Okay, sarcasm not appreciated," Amy said. "I am so much telling the truth. You would lose that bet. And you said no more gambling."





	Save the other peaches

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo spot: bets/wagers. Not mine, no profit garnered. Thanks a! Title from Amy Rigby's why do I.

"I'm just, I'm filled with anger," Amy said. "I'm very angry."

Jonah nodded. He found himself nodding a lot. Whenever he was angry, which was pretty rare, he would generally ignore it for a very long time. Amy let all the anger out constantly, just constant anger. Jonah appreciated her anger. She was angry and she didn't give up. She kept fighting. She didn't settle. Except when she did settle. When she just put up with shit and then complained and groused about it. But mostly she raged against the machine. 

Amy said, "Are you judging me? You have a judgey look. You have a lot of judgey looks."

"Not as many as some people in this car," Jonah said. He kept driving. "Are you still angry at Bel-Ridge? Or really holding on to your anger at that guy who implied you might fail the manager training?"

"Look at you, keeping a list," Amy said, not nicely. She said, "I'm a little angry at Dina. Did you know she's still pumping? But I never see her in the pumping room. The closet, I mean. Where Sayid prays and I pump. I bet she goes someplace nice. Glenn's hiding it from me. Or Dina is."

"She does it in the security room," Jonah said. "I knew that. I thought she'd told you."

"We barely talk anymore," Amy said. "I'm still angry at her."

"The pumping thing?" 

Amy was quiet for a second. Then she said, "No. I guess I feel like she's my best friend, right? But she can't get me my leave and even though I got my seniority back, she didn't really expend much effort. Or any effort at all."

"That's not a real thing," Jonah said. "Besides, if you're going to be mad about that, be mad at Glenn. Dina doesn't have as much power as Glenn. He's the one who should have protected you."

"No," Amy said. He glanced at her and she looked upset. Then she went back to looking angry. "No, it's not Glenn."

"You don't want to be mad at Glenn," Jonah said. "But that seems like a better use of your anger."

"You don't decide that," Amy said. "You can just drop me off, no need to come in."

"Come on," Jonah said. "Come on, Amy."

She sighed. "Fine, come in. But you have to make dinner."

"I was going to anyway," Jonah said. 

 

Jonah was actually a great cook. He was a step above mediocre. It was good enough for Amy. She was an okay cook but she liked it better when someone else did it. 

Unfortunately, Emma was off at Adam's, which meant that Amy ended up taking the dishwashing duties out of a sense of deranged fairness. Jonah would probably have said that Amy always chose the path of most resistance, the hardest way to do things so she didn't have to actually succeed. Amy sighed and scrubbed at the pan. Jonah wouldn't have said anything unless he was really really angry at Amy and that took days to build up. She could definitely ward that off before he started dropping truth bombs. And it was also generally easier for him to let his anger out, he often had a healthier coping mechanism than she did. 

Amy was the one who thought Amy always chose the worst way to do things. 

She looked over her shoulder at Parker, who was sleeping in his car seat on the kitchen table. "Don't worry," she murmured. "We'll be fine."

She took Parker out of the seat and put him in his bassinet by the bed. Jonah was sitting up, looking at his phone. He said, "I can't believe this, I don't believe it."

"I assume you're talking about something political or something that will make the whole world awful so I don't need to know," Amy said. "And don't tell me because I need to know unless I actually need to know."

"It's all just awful," Jonah said. He looked really pained. Then he said, "Anyway. Anyway. I know --"

"Shush," she said. "You know what? I'm over my secret repressed anger. All of it. Nobody's responsible for my problems except for me, and corporate Cloud 9. Not Dina or Glenn." 

"Especially not Glenn," Jonah said, smiling. He put his phone down. "I bet you're telling the truth right now."

"Okay, sarcasm not appreciated," Amy said. "I am so much telling the truth. You would lose that bet. And you said no more gambling."

"That wasn't really gambling," he said. He was blushing a little. He was fucking adorable. 

She snuggled up to him and put operation make Jonah not angry in place. She smiled up at him and he smiled back and she clasped his hands and there was some friendly rubbing, too. His skin was always so moisturized. She really appreciated that. She kissed him and he pressed closer against her. She said, "Hi."

"Hi," he said. "Nice to see you, too." 

They had excellent, excellent sex. She really liked having sex with him. Despite their first time, Jonah generally liked lots of foreplay and oral sex. She said, "You know, Cheyenne tried to tell me that it was great that you were willing to wait to have sex with me after the baby was born."

"Wow, isn't that just the basic, lowest level of decency? What the hell did Bo do?"

"He was also a saint," Amy said. "And, seriously, yes. Hey, how're things with your parents?"

"Thank you for waiting for after sex for that," Jonah said. "We're fine. It's all good. We're working it out."

"Good, good, you don't want things to fester," Amy said. "Like I'm not letting anything fester. I'm not mad at anyone right now."

"I believe you," Jonah said, with absolutely no sincerity. 

 

When Jonah woke up, Amy was already out of bed with Parker. He went to the bathroom and took a very quick shower before he went to find her. Not that it was hard to find her since she didn't have a huge house but she was in the kitchen. "Good morning, how's not angry Amy doing today?"

She smirked at him. Then she went back to looking at her phone while Parker breastfed. "I'm great. Doing great, champ."

"Sounds like you're awesome," he said. He made the coffee and breakfast. "Here's some decaf for you."

"Yay," Amy said. She didn't look enthused. "Maybe I'm nearly done with this. I'm already bad at it, like all that pump and dumping. So much drinking."

"You can be done anytime you want to," Jonah said. "Are you angry with me for being so agreeable?"

"I said I was over my secret repressed anger, I didn't say anything about the ways you irritate me. That's not secret or repressed at all."

"Excellent point," Jonah said. "But, seriously, you don't have to breastfeed longer than you want. Or think you have to, or whatever."

"Your validation is really helpful, thanks," Amy said. He was pretty sure she meant it. 

She actually seemed less angry at work. She said, "I do, don't I? Told you."

"You're winning any bet we possibly made, which wasn't gambling," Jonah said. 

"You betcha," Amy said. "Because I'm a winner. You should have made that bet sooner because then I would have dealt with my anger. I blame you for the time I wasted."

"That seems really logical," Jonah said. "I don't mind. Whatever makes you happy and zen."

"Oh, good, that totally works for me," Amy said. 

She actually seemed zen, even when she mentioned stopping breastfeeding to Dina and Dina called her weak. Dina even went on a little lecture about weakness and holding on to her goal. Amy gritted her teeth and said, "Thanks. Great to hear. Thanks. I'm just going to tell you to shut up because of what you're saying right now and not because of anything you might have said or not said in the past."

"Good work," Jonah said. 

After Amy and Dina got very close to arm wrestling but managed not to, Jonah said, "As long as you don't lose that edge. I like your angry stick it to the world energy."

"Did you just call me some version of fiery?"

"I would never call you that at all because I am not someone who would ever use that term in relation to you," Jonah said. He said it very firmly. 

"Don't worry," Amy said. "Like I said, for the purpose of the bet I only purged old anger. New anger is good to go. In fact, I see Glenn coming our way. I bet I've got new anger coming my way very soon."

"Awesome," Jonah said.


End file.
